


Dining In

by girlpire



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Spike (BtVS), Champagne Enema, Felching, Food Kink, Formalwear, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spangel, Tongue Bathing, Top Angel, more perverted self-indulgence, past Angelus/Spike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlpire/pseuds/girlpire
Summary: At a Wolfram and Hart dinner party, Angel is the guest of honor - and guess who's dessert."Can't I just do something nice for you?" he asked."No," said Angel.The corner of Spike's mouth twitched up as he looked back at the other vampire. "Alright, can't I just do something nice for myself?""You thought garnishing your dick with chocolate would be a nice thing to do for yourself?""That's more of a means to an end, mate," Spike told him.
Relationships: Angel/Spike (BtVS)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Dining In

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in 2006 for the FeedMyKink livejournal community.

*  
  
Angel squirted some gel into his palm, rubbed his hands together, and swiftly ran his fingers through his hair. He was late. It wasn't his fault, though; he’d had to make a detour on his way to the cleaners to pick up his tux. There’d been a Slerdavin demon eating its way through a bachelorette party downtown. It was a quick slay, but LA traffic was hell on a Friday night, so now he was half an hour late for the formal dinner party he was supposed to be hosting in honor of the 213th anniversary of the LA branch of Wolfram and Hart. Wesley was going to be pissed.  
  
He put on his shoes, straightened his bowtie, and fluffed his hair again. Then he hurried to his elevator and punched the down button. He hoped he didn’t have to give a speech or anything. Or a toast. Damn it, he’d probably have to give a toast. It hadn’t even occurred to him to think of anything to say. He tried to come up with something suitable in the elevator on the way down.  
  
The doors opened into his office with a ping. He strode out quickly and went through the office into the lobby. There was no one around. They must have all gone down to the ballroom already. Shit. He walked faster.  
  
The door to the ballroom was closed. Angel listened but didn’t hear much of anything going on inside. He thought about knocking, but finally just pushed it open. It’s not like he hadn’t been invited, after all. Wesley had notified him by email two days earlier. "It's a black tie affair," the email had said, "and your fat arse had better be on time." It was a startling message since Angel couldn't actually remember Wesley having ever mentioned his arse before, but then the man had been under a lot of pressure recently and had probably been drinking when he wrote it.  
  
What Angel found as he stepped into the room wasn't exactly what he had expected. In fact, it wasn't anything like he'd expected. He'd expected a formal dinner party, but the ballroom had been set up for... well, for a formal dinner party. But there was only enough seating for one person. There was a small round table in the center of the huge, nearly empty room, a white tablecloth draped over it and an elaborate silver place setting for one. There was a single empty chair at the table with a plush velvet cushion on the seat. He walked slowly toward it, and as he did, a string quartet that had been sitting silently in the corner began to play. He looked at them, startled, but they didn’t acknowledge him.  
  
Angel approached the small table with caution. There was a place card beside the plate with his name written in elaborate script. He stood there beside the chair and looked around the candlelit room, not entirely sure what was going on or what he should do. Where was everyone? He picked up a sharp silver knife from the table and held it loosely in his hand, just in case.  
  
He was bent down, raising a corner of the white tablecloth to peer beneath the table, when a nearby voice said, “Please have a seat, Mr. Angel.”  
  
Angel straightened and turned quickly toward the voice. He found a short man dressed similarly to himself, although the man had a cloth draped over his arm. A waiter?  
  
The waiter smiled pleasantly at him. “I regret to inform you that dinner has been canceled,” he said. "But please make yourself comfortable. My name is Bill. I'll be your server this evening."  
  
Angel blinked at the man, still rather disoriented. "If... dinner has been canceled, what exactly are you serving me?" he asked.  
  
"Dessert," the man replied. "It has requested to be served as soon as you arrived."  
  
Angel stared. “It has... requested?" he asked. "Dessert requested?”  
  
“Yes, sir. It became... impatient. While being chilled.”  
  
“Dessert was impatient,” repeated Angel.   
  
The man smiled. “Please have a seat, Mr. Angel,” he said again. “Your dessert will be served shortly.”  
  
The man turned to leave. At something of a loss, Angel watched him go. Then, not knowing what else to do, he sat.  
  
Just a few moments later, the same waiter crossed the room toward Angel's small table again. He was pushing a cart. On top of the cart sat a very large dish with a domed silver cover and topped with a handle. Angel sat up straighter in the chair and watched the cart suspiciously as it neared him.  
  
"This is a very special dish," the waiter said to him, stopping the cart right next to the small table. "Expensive," he added, "because such a great deal of work goes into its preparation. And no two are ever alike." He seemed quite pleased. "Our chef has really outdone himself this time, if I may say so. I've never seen such a beautiful presentation." After noticing the knife Angel still held in his hand, he added, "You have no need of utensils for this particular dessert, Mr. Angel. I'll just get these things out of your way." Bill proceeded to clear the entire place setting from the table, loading the unused dishes onto the bottom shelf of the cart. Angel reluctantly handed over his knife.  
  
Finally, Bill slid the giant covered dish off the cart and onto the small table. It took up nearly the whole tabletop. He produced a champagne flute and put it on the table as well. "It comes with champagne," he explained. Then he reached for the handle on top of the cover and carefully raised it off of the dish. He had to use two hands to move the giant dome back onto the cart.  
  
Angel stared.  
  
"I'll leave you to it, Mr. Angel," Bill said pleasantly. "Just snap your fingers if you need anything." He turned and walked away, pushing the cart before him.  
  
For a long moment, Angel didn't move. He couldn't. He just looked at the dessert laid out for him, confused as hell but also slowly becoming aroused. It looked... delicious.  
  
Spike was lying on his back on the dish, his knees bent to allow his feet to rest close to his buttocks. He was naked. His arms were lying by his sides, braided silk ropes tied around his wrists to attach them to his ankles in loops of light blue, holding him in that position. His entire body from the neck down had been shaved completely smooth and painted with an intricate swirling design in dark red raspberry sauce, a stark contrast to the pale swirls of skin that showed through the design. Each of Spike's nipples had been carefully covered with a thin layer of fudge, sticky dark disks both capped with candied cherry halves and outlined with piped cream cheese icing. His navel sported a rich chocolate truffle, anchored there by a tiny pool of liquid caramel.  
  
Angel swallowed as he took in the complex detail of the curving raspberry pattern swirling across Spike’s flesh. He now noticed that in some places it was entwined with white chocolate, which he hadn’t realized at first because it barely showed against the pale canvas of Spike’s skin. He let his eyes follow a particularly involved strand of dessert down Spike’s belly, where it looped and swirled in a dark calligraphic design all around the place Spike’s pubic hair would have been if he’d still had any.  
  
Angel’s eyes lingered on the vampire’s crotch, which was perhaps the most decorated part of him. Between his spread thighs, Spike’s balls were completely encased in a firm shell of dark chocolate with evenly-spaced almond slices pressed in. A band of blue silk cinched tightly around his genitals kept the vampire hard, fastened neatly beneath his confectioned testicles with a bow. A second blue ribbon crisscrossed securely up the length of his cock for both decorative and functional purposes: it effectively held Spike’s foreskin clear of the head of his dick, which was covered in a thin layer of the same sticky fudge that had been used on his nipples. Cream cheese icing had been piped around the ridge. To top it off, a tiny red rosebud was sticking up from the crown, held there by the short, pared stem, which had been inserted into his slit.  
  
There was a cork sticking partially out of Spike’s anus.  
  
Angel didn’t know what to say. He looked up to the blond’s face. He felt sure Spike would have been smirking at him if his lips had been free. As it was, the vampire’s jaw had been forced open with a large red apple. His kohl-lined eyes looked rather amused, though. A wide blue ribbon encircled his throat.  
  
“Holy shit,” Angel finally murmured.  
  
Spike’s eyes crinkled in an almost-grin. He sort of settled back on his dish, a small silk pillow beneath his blond head. He closed his eyes, waiting.  
  
Angel couldn’t stop staring. He stood up slowly and circled the table, examining his dessert from every angle. Spike’s raised knees didn't quite reach as high as Angel’s shoulders. The raspberry pattern twirled and looped down his smooth inner thighs, painted tendrils seeming to condense around the chocolate shell of his sac. The dark red design didn't extend past the braided rope around his ankles, but his slender feet had been decorated with whipped cream and almond slivers.  
  
Angel considered the candied vampire for a long time, reflecting that it must have been Spike who'd sent the email, Spike who'd set all this up, and Spike who'd sent everyone else home. But... why? He moved over to Spike's head and reached for the apple. Spike opened his eyes. He held Angel's gaze for a moment, then allowed him to remove the fruit from his mouth. Angel looked down at the teethmarks in the apple. "What are you doing, Spike?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Waiting for you to eat me," came the equally quiet reply.  
  
"Why?" Angel asked. He looked at Spike's face.  
  
"Well, there's not much else I can do dressed like this," Spike said.  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
Spike glanced at the string quartet in the corner, which was still playing. "Can't I just do something nice for you?" he asked.  
  
"No," said Angel.  
  
The corner of Spike's mouth twitched up as he looked back at the other vampire. "Alright, can't I just do something nice for myself?"  
  
"You thought garnishing your dick with chocolate would be a nice thing to do for yourself?"  
  
"That's more of a means to an end, mate," Spike told him.  
  
Angel smiled and sort of shook his head. "You are so... I can't even think of a word for you," he said, amused.  
  
"Gorgeous," Spike suggested, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
Angel let his eyes sweep down over the intricately prepared body and then back up to Spike's face. He sighed. "Yeah. Probably not the word I would have picked, but yeah."  
  
"So what are you waiting for, then?" Spike just barely shifted his hips, and his ribboned cock swayed enticingly. "Come on, peaches," he said with a smirk. "Eat me."  
  
Angel considered the large apple in his hand for a moment. He finally seemed to come to a decision and reached out and held it back over Spike's mouth. The blond smiled and then opened his mouth wide, allowing Angel to reinsert the apple. He bit down to hold it in place, his teeth just piercing the red skin.  
  
"This is only because I canceled my other plans for tonight," Angel said. "It doesn't mean anything has changed between us."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes but nodded slightly.  
  
Angel had a hard time deciding where to start. The whole dessert looked so appetizing that he eventually just went with the part that was closest - Spike's knee. He trailed his finger through a swirl of raspberry sauce and white chocolate, then brought the finger to his lips for a taste. The tart, sweet flavor burst intensely on his tongue, and he found himself surprised at how good it was. He sucked his fingertip clean. Then he leaned down to Spike's knee, pressed his tongue softly against the white skin, and licked.  
  
Like his other senses, Angel's taste was so enhanced that he often preferred not to eat human food because of the intensity of the flavors (especially anything spicy or flavored with garlic). The combination of raspberry sauce, white chocolate, and Spike's skin, though, was perfect. The raspberry was tart while the chocolate was sweet and smooth, balancing each other out, and added to that was the slightly salty, clean taste of cool flesh, which had always been one of Angel's favorite tastes and one he'd been missing for a long time.  
  
He ran his tongue gently over the raised knee, dessert gathering on the tip before he pulled it back into his mouth and swallowed. He did it again, licking a short stripe right beside the first one, uncovering a patch of skin that looked incredibly naked without the dark red swirls. He glanced up at Spike's face, and the blond vampire was watching him with half-closed eyes, breathing slowly.  
  
Angel continued licking Spike's knee with short, soft strokes, pausing after each one to swallow the tasty dessert. When the knee was bare, he moved down, bathing Spike's shin with his cool tongue, soft, kittenish licks tickling the blond. Every now and then, he licked a long path over already cleaned skin, just in case he'd missed any small spots of red or white. When he got down to Spike's ankle, he started back up the blond's leg, licking a clean trail along the inside of Spike's calf. He could feel the muscle twitching beneath the smooth skin in response. When his tongue reached Spike's knee again, he patiently started down the other side of Spike's calf, reflecting that this method of foreplay was designed to take a very long time. He smiled, wondering how long Spike would be able to stand it.  
  
This time when Angel had worked down to Spike's ankle, he continued on to Spike's foot, carefully lapping up the rich whipped cream and chewing the slivers of almond before swallowing. Spike curled his toes as his foot was gently cleansed. Then Angel tilted up the bare foot with his hands and sucked Spike's toes into his mouth, swishing his tongue around and between them. Spike "mmph"ed around the apple in his mouth and stretched his toes out. Angel chuckled softly around them.  
  
When he was done, Angel placed Spike's foot back on the dish and moved to his other foot, beginning the process again. Spike was taking deeper breaths now, still watching Angel work. Angel took his time tongue-bathing Spike's sweet flavored foot, suckling each toe individually and then licking across the arch. Spike's hand, which was tied to his ankle, clenched and relaxed as the brunet slid his tongue around the light blue rope.  
  
Now that Spike's feet were both completely bare, Angel began on the blond's other leg, slowly moving up his shin with those tiny, teasing licks. He cleared a path up to Spike's knee, then down the outside of his calf, and finally up the inside of his calf, going back over all the flesh with long licks for good measure. Then he placed his hands on Spike's feet and straightened, slowly running his palms up and down Spike’s smooth legs while he contemplated his remaining dessert, licking his lips. He saw the wide blue ribbon at Spike's neck move a bit as he swallowed.  
  
"I'm kind of thirsty," Angel murmured.  
  
Spike's eyes fell to the champagne flute resting on the table near his shoulder.  
  
Angel looked at it as well and frowned. "Bill said you came with champagne," he said, "but he didn't leave a bottle."  
  
Spike averted his eyes innocently.  
  
Angel glanced down between Spike's legs at the cork wedged in his ass and thought about what else Bill had said. "Spike, why did you have to be chilled?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Spike's eyes met Angel's and crinkled at the corners, looking amused. The liquid caramel around the truffle in his belly button trembled as he giggled silently.  
  
Angel rolled his eyes. "You're sick, you know that right?" he said. Then he sighed and reached for the glass anyway. "But this is your party; I guess we'll do it your way."  
  
Holding the stemmed glass in one hand, Angel used the other to reach for the slightly protruding cork in Spike's ass. He took hold of it and tugged, expecting it to come right out. It didn't. He furrowed his brow and pulled more firmly, then watched, surprised, as Spike’s anus stretched wide around a thick ridge in the cork - which turned out to be about five inches long. It looked like a regular cork on the end, but it grew fat about an inch and a half in and then tapered back down to regular size. Angel withdrew it slowly, eyes locked on the stretched pink flesh around it, until it came free in his hand. The hole winked shut. He glanced up at Spike's face. Spike had his eyes closed.  
  
Angel swallowed quietly and then pressed the rim of the champagne flute to Spike's ass. Nothing happened. "Well?" he murmured. A moment later, Spike grunted softly against his apple and the clear liquid began to trickle out into Angel's glass. It fizzed a little. Angel couldn't look away. When the flute was about two-thirds full and threatened to spill out because of the angle at which it was held, Angel said quietly, "Stop." The little pucker clenched closed, cutting off the slow stream. Angel pulled the glass away and looked up at Spike, who opened his eyes to look back.  
  
Angel glanced down at the champagne in his glass. The corner of his mouth twitched in an almost-smile. Then he lifted the glass to Spike with a tilt of his head, and drank it, thankful that he didn't have to give a toast. The champagne was cold and bubbly. He set the empty glass down on the table and picked up the cork plug again.  
  
"How much is in there?" he asked, eyes flicking from Spike's ass up to his face. "It's not the whole bottle, is it?"  
  
Spike smiled around his apple but didn't make a sign one way or the other.  
  
"Guess I'll find out later," Angel concluded. "But until then..." He pressed the tapered end of the plug back to Spike's anus and started to push it in. Spike's eyes fluttered closed. His body slowly swallowed up the cork until the ridge was buried inside. Angel let it go when just the small end was poking out again. He did this very nonchalantly, but his cock was hard in his pants, and it was a little difficult to pretend he wasn't incredibly aroused.  
  
Angel moved to Spike's side next and bent to begin licking the blond's forearm. He treated it the same way he'd done Spike's legs, short, gentle swipes set close together, swallowing after each one. He moved slowly up the smooth arm, which twitched ticklishly when his tongue slid along the inside of the elbow. He smiled against Spike's flesh and continued, lapping up the red design around his bicep and then further.  
  
His tongue slipped wetly around Spike's shoulder a few times before following the outline of the collarbone. Angel rested his hand in Spike's hair as he leaned over him, licking around the hollow of his clavicle. Spike pushed against Angel's hand like a cat silently asking to be petted, and Angel wove his fingers through the short, white-blond hair. He nipped lightly at Spike's skin and then soothed the bite with his tongue, hearing Spike's breath hitch. Spike's chest was rising and falling in slow, carefully measured breaths, and Angel could tell that the blond was struggling to remain still. It made him smile. He hadn't even gotten to the good parts yet.  
  
Angel licked a clean path over about half of Spike's chest, avoiding his fudge nipples. Then he straightened and walked around the table to the other side of the dessert, beginning again with Spike's wrist and licking his way slowly up the younger vampire's arm. Spike's muscles were trembling beneath his skin as he lay there enduring the lengthy tongue bath.  
  
When he reached Spike's other shoulder, Angel tangled his fingers in Spike's hair again. Spike closed his eyes. Angel laved over his collarbone and down his chest, cleaning the raspberry sauce off the other side, sliding his tongue around Spike's defined pectorals, until all that was left were the two iced, fudged, and cherried nipples.  
  
Angel considered the first nipple for a long time. Spike opened his eyes to watch. Angel glanced over at him, smiled, and then used his tongue to flick the candied cherry-half into his mouth. He chewed the sweet red fruit briefly before swallowing, then put his tongue to the sticky fudge circle of Spike's areola and licked over it.  
  
The fudge tasted good. It was rich but not too sweet, and the cream cheese icing complimented it well. He couldn't taste Spike anymore though, because the fudge clung to his skin and didn't come away easily like the raspberry sauce had. He licked over it again and again, swirling his tongue around, and barely managed to clean any of it off. He continued to lick, wearing it down a tiny bit at a time. Spike's chest rose and fell more heavily as he began to breathe a little bit harder through his nose.  
  
Finally, becoming impatient, Angel scraped his bottom teeth across the fudge nipple, successfully gathering some of the chocolate into his mouth. Spike made a noise in his throat that came out muffled around the apple. Angel swallowed the fudge, grinning to himself, and began to soothe Spike's nipple with soft licks. Then he carefully scraped off more of the chocolate with his teeth, hearing Spike make another noise, a tad louder than the first one. Angel sucked the sensitive flesh into his mouth completely, swirling his tongue around it in circles.  
  
He could hear Spike swallow. The blond was squirming a little, almost imperceptibly thrusting his chest toward Angel’s mouth. Angel eventually let the nipple go with a slurp but went on licking over and around the stiff bud until he was sure there were no more traces of the dessert to be found. It took a while to be certain, but it was pleasant work so Angel didn't mind. When he finally finished, Spike leaned his head back and closed his eyes again with a sigh.  
  
Before moving to Spike’s other side to continue eating, Angel slipped out of his black tuxedo jacket and laid it across the back of his chair. He also untied his bowtie, leaving it hanging around his collar, and unbuttoned the first two buttons on his white shirt. He undid his cuffs and rolled them each twice, then took off his cummerbund as well. Much more comfortable now, he resumed his dessert, bending to suck the cherry of Spike’s other nipple into his mouth, which he munched thoughtfully before swallowing.  
  
Angel slid his tongue over this chocolate circle for a while like he’d done with the other one, licking the icing completely away but barely removing any of the tasty fudge. After a considerable amount of licking, he finally began to use his teeth. He gently raked them across Spike's nipple, following with his tongue, again and again until the chocolate was mostly gone. He was able to get the rest with his tongue, swirling it around the rosy flesh and sucking firmly while Spike lay tied on the table, arching up a bit to press his chest to Angel's lips.  
  
Angel let the nipple go with a final soft lick. Spike exhaled deeply, eyes closed. Both of his nipples were left a darkish, ruddy hue from Angel's attentions, slightly swollen. Angel ran a hand across Spike's chest, palm bumping over the tender nubs, and smiled at the quiet hitching sound in Spike's throat.  
  
Leaving his hand on Spike's chest, Angel bent to begin licking the raspberry swirls from Spike's side. It took him a while to uncover the expanse of pale skin this side of the blond's navel, but he worked steadily, now and then letting his hand cup over an abandoned nipple, squeezing lightly to keep Spike's attention. He avoided the area between Spike's belly button and bound cock, but he did sweep his tongue through the crease at Spike's hip and start making his way up the younger vampire's flank, lapping away the rich red design from the outside of Spike's raised thigh. When he reached the knee, he moved around the table and began with Spike's other knee, licking a wide path down the outside of this thigh and across his flank, meticulously cleaning off every raspberry swirl his tongue could reach. He finished up with the blond's other side, leaving dessert only on his belly button and lower abdomen, cock, balls, and inner thighs.  
  
By this point, Spike was trembling all over. He looked to Angel as though he would spit out the apple any second now and demand more centralized oral attention, but the blond simply clenched his fists and waited for him to continue, and Angel had to admit that he was more than a little impressed with Spike's self control. He already felt like he was about to combust, but he was careful not to let on. He still wasn't finished eating.  
  
Angel reached up and pulled the dangling bowtie from his collar, dropped it on top of his cummerbund in the seat of the chair. He put his hands back on Spike's body, slid them across the cool skin, enjoying the silky smoothness of the flesh he'd bathed with his tongue. Very faint pink swirls lingered on the pale skin - raspberry stains. He flicked and tugged at the sensitive dark buds of Spike's nipples, one and then the other, as Spike watched him with an aroused yet slightly impatient expression.  
  
"This is a good look for you, you know," Angel commented quietly, gently pinching one stiff nub between thumb and forefinger and rolling it. "Tied up and gagged. I like it."  
  
Spike didn't say anything - obviously - but he gave Angel a knowing look before letting his eyes close and tilting his head back on the silk pillow.  
  
Angel leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Spike's cheek. "And you taste good," he murmured in the blond's ear before catching the lobe between his teeth and tugging lightly. He felt a shiver run down Spike's body beneath his hands, and he smiled to himself.  
  
Angel straightened again and trailed one hand over the lean body as he moved around the table to stand between Spike's parted knees. He began to unbutton his shirt the rest of the way and shrugged out of it, tossed it over to the chair, where it landed in a rustle of white. He stood there in a white tank top and black tuxedo pants, hands resting on Spike's knees, and gazed down at the tantalizing red swirls painted down Spike's inner thighs. He looked at the vampire's chocolate-covered sac, his ribbon-wrapped cock, the cork plug peeking out of his ass. Angel wanted to yank out the cork and bury himself there in its place, but instead he calmly leaned down and put his tongue to Spike again, licking the soft skin of his thigh carefully.  
  
Spike spread his thighs wide to accommodate Angel's leaning in between them. He watched with lustful eyes as the darker vampire dragged his soft tongue along his skin, scooping up the thin raspberry and white chocolate lines and swallowing. Angel's tongue followed the delicate swirls of sweet down the smooth thigh, leaving behind a slow-drying trail of saliva, which he rubbed into Spike's skin with his palm. The soft, teasing licks in such a sensitive place were nearly driving Spike mad.  
  
When he reached the top of the blond's thigh, finished with his leg, Angel licked a slow stripe near the stretched skin around the cork embedded in Spike's ass. Spike "mmm"ed into his apple and tilted his hips up slightly off the dish towards Angel's mouth, but the brunet chuckled and pulled away, turning to Spike's other thigh to begin the maddeningly slow process again. Spike sighed through his nose.  
  
Finally, Angel licked the last curlicue of raspberry from Spike's thigh. Pausing for a moment, he let his hands run over the silky, hairless skin of Spike's legs, just enjoying. Spike rolled his eyes and thrust his hips impatiently at Angel, which made Angel smile.  
  
"Say please," he teased quietly.  
  
"Hleengh," Spike grunted into his apple.  
  
"...Close enough."  
  
Angel pressed his tongue to Spike's body right beside the protruding cork and began licking firmly around it. He could feel the muscle tightening and relaxing beneath his tongue, and he slid his hands down Spike's thighs, bringing his thumbs close to the cork and massaging around it. Spike made a low sound in his throat, something like a moan. Angel let his thumbs continue rubbing the stretched pink flesh while he licked up Spike's smooth perineum, carefully avoiding the chocolate shelled testicles and the blue bow tied just below them.  
  
With one hand, Angel took Spike's stiff cock and moved it to the side so he could lick around the base, where there was an abundance of swirling raspberry dessert painted on like pubic hair. Spike grunted as Angel wrapped his fingers around the bound cock and squeezed gently. Angel slid his tongue across the flesh beside the tight blue ribbon Spike wore, marveling at the smoothness of his skin. There was absolutely no trace of hair, which made Spike's body even more sensitive to the licking. The blond squirmed a little, thrusting at Angel's hand.  
  
Angel lapped at the crease where Spike's thigh began, then licked a wide path above his dick over to the other thigh and delved his tongue into that crease as well, carefully moving the ribboned erection out of his way. Then he started up Spike's lower belly, using his soft wet tongue to clear off the looping design that led to his navel while he held Spike's rigid dick down so it wouldn't bump against his chin.  
  
Angel ate the belly button truffle in two small bites. The chocolate was so rich and intense that it made his jaw tingle, but the caramel puddle around it cut the sweetness as he lapped it up, licking circles around the indent of Spike's navel. He put his lips to the little hollow and sucked, slurping the sweet/salty liquid into his mouth and swallowing. He felt Spike's stomach muscles tremble as he flicked his tongue into the vampire's navel over and over, licking out the sticky fluid.  
  
Angel finished Spike's stomach with soft kiss pressed just beneath his belly button. Then he leaned up and let go of Spike's cock, which returned to its position standing up from the blond's shaved crotch, the tiny sweetheart rose held proudly aloft. Spike was giving him a desperate look, and it made Angel's mouth twitch up at the corner. He reached for the small red flower at the tip of Spike's dick and rolled it between his fingers, the short stem twirling in Spike's slit.  
  
Spike made a strangled sound and closed his eyes tight. "Hleengh..." he said again, his fists clenching.  
  
The muffled word was almost too much for Angel. He discreetly adjusted his hard cock, watching Spike's own twitch slightly in the air. He was beyond ready to fuck. And so was Spike, obviously. But of course, dessert wasn't quite over yet, and Angel had always believed in seeing things through to the end. He reached out and tapped one finger lightly against the hard chocolate shell around Spike's balls. That next.  
  
Leaning down between Spike's legs, Angel considered the chocolate and almond shell close up. He wouldn't be able to get it off with just his tongue. He smiled a little to himself, then opened his mouth and set his teeth around a smallish section of the curved chocolate casing. He could feel Spike holding his breath. Then he bit down gently, cracking the chocolate, and pulled away, the small section between his teeth peeling off of Spike's skin and going into Angel's mouth. Spike sighed. Angel chewed the dark chocolate thoughtfully as he looked at the small hole he'd made in the shell, the rounded pinkness of one testicle peeking out of the candy. He licked it, and Spike's toes curled up.  
  
His hands resting on Spike's spread thighs, thumbs rubbing back and forth against the soft skin, Angel continued biting the chocolate and pulling it away, leaving Spike's plump sac all naked and pink. He licked over every new bit of flesh that he uncovered, making Spike writhe with the sensation. The last bit of chocolate and almond came away with a gentle scrape of Angel's teeth across Spike's balls, to the accompaniment of a guttural sound from the blond, who was trying very hard not to kick Angel in the face for taking so long. When the candy had been completely removed, Angel took each ball individually into his mouth, laving over it with a firm tongue and sucking gently before letting go of the wrinkled skin with a soft pop.  
  
Spike exhaled deeply, fists clenched, and tried spreading his legs wider to encourage Angel. His cock was harder than it had ever been as far as he could remember, and he felt like he'd split the ribbon crisscrossing the length of it if he weren't untied soon.  
  
Angel took hold of Spike's bound cock with one hand and reached for the tiny red rose with the other. He twisted the rose as he pulled it out of Spike's slit, and the blond made an incomprehensible noise behind his apple. The shaved stem was about an inch and a half long, and the flower came free of Spike's dick with a careful tug, a drop of clear fluid chasing it out to land on the fudge-covered crown.  
  
"Fuck," Angel whispered. He glanced up at Spike's face, but Spike had his eyes squeezed shut, his whole body tense. It made Angel smile to see him so close to the edge, but he knew the younger vampire couldn't come with the ribbon tied so tightly around the base of his cock and balls. "Spike," he said, dropping the tiny rose on the table and laying his free hand on Spike's knee, shaking it gently. "Spike, look at me."  
  
The blond just barely opened his eyes and looked up at Angel through slits.  
  
"If you want me to suck your cock, you have to watch," Angel said softly. "If you close your eyes, I'm going to stop. Understand?"  
  
Spike hesitated, then nodded once in agreement.  
  
"Good," said Angel. "Now let's get this ribbon off." He trailed his fingers lightly down the binding and touched the other ribbon that was serving as a cock ring. "Not this one, though," he decided. When Spike made a soft sound of protest at that, Angel looked back up at his face and smiled. "The one who's not tied up gets to make the rules," he explained. "You remember that, don't you Spike?"  
  
Spike huffed a sigh and then nodded again.  
  
Angel gave him another small smile and began to examine the blue ribbon wrapped in a tight pattern around Spike's engorged penis. Not finding the place where it was fastened, Angel just pushed out his fangs and bent down, hooked a sharp tooth on the satin, and sliced through it with a firm yank before pulling his jagged teeth back in. Then he took a loose end and started unwrapping Spike's cock, the ribbon leaving behind thin pink tracks in the vampire's skin where it had been bound so tightly. Spike groaned as Angel slowly freed his dick from the constrictive casing, leaving the second ribbon tied prettily around the base.  
  
"There, that's better, isn't it?" Angel said, wrapping his fingers around Spike's cock and stroking it firmly a couple of times. A muffled sound of agreement came from behind Spike's apple as his foreskin was pulled up over his confectioned cockhead and then back down, smearing some of the cream cheese icing. He closed his eyes.  
  
Angel chuckled. "Look at me, Spike," he reminded his dessert. The blue eyes quickly opened back up and locked on Angel's. Then Angel leaned down and, without breaking eye contact, pressed his tongue to the underside of Spike's cock and slowly dragged it upwards, licking away a small amount of the smeared sticky icing. He drew his tongue back in and swallowed as Spike watched him, the blond's eyes dropping down to look at Angel's mouth. Angel licked his lips and noticed the blue ribbon around Spike's neck move as he swallowed.  
  
Angel held Spike's dick in one hand, the other resting on a smooth thigh as he licked another strip close to the first one, gathering more icing on his tongue and swallowing it. The fudge didn't come away as easily, but Angel didn't worry about that for now. He continued licking up the sides of Spike's rigid cock in slow, measured strokes, clearing off the sweet icing around the ridge while Spike watched, his eyes glassy with lust. When all of the icing was gone and only fudge was left, Angel closed his lips around the head of Spike's dick and sucked.  
  
Spike "mmph"ed as his hips involuntarily bucked up, trying to force more of his cock into Angel's mouth. But Angel moved easily with him and kept only the chocolate-covered head trapped between his lips. He swished his tongue back and forth beneath it as he sucked, swiping at the fudge with firm licks. He swirled his tongue around it, trying to wear down the chocolate like he'd done with Spike's nipples. As much as Spike enjoyed this, though, it didn't seem to be working very well. Angel looked up and saw that Spike had closed his eyes again. He backed off of the chocolate cock with a slurp.  
  
"Spike, what did I tell you?" he asked, his hand still curled around the thick erection.  
  
The blond immediately opened his eyes again, blinking a little to focus. Looking both apologetic and slightly irritated, he then turned his head to the side and let the apple fall out of his mouth onto the table, deep teeth marks showing in the red skin. "I can't watch you, I'm about to fucking explode," he gritted out.  
  
"You want me to stop, then?" Angel made as though he were going to take his hand away from Spike's cock.  
  
"No! Christ, Angel, stop being such a bloody tease."  
  
Angel let his grip slide up Spike's dick and then back down tightly, and Spike groaned, his eyelids fluttering briefly. "I'm a tease?" asked Angel. "Which one of us is it that prances around the office wearing tight jeans but never comes up to the penthouse to fuck?"  
  
"I don't... ah! Prance," Spike managed as Angel continued stroking his cock and he struggled to keep his eyes open. "And I'm thinking neither one of us fucks in that penthouse," he added.  
  
"Well, obviously not you," Angel said, using his other hand to roll and squeeze Spike's balls. "No, _you_ like to misuse company resources just so you can get your ass fucked in the _ballroom._ "  
  
"And yet, here I am in the ballroom not getting my arse fucked," Spike pointed out breathily. "Because you're a fucking tease."  
  
"You sure you want my cock in your ass, Spike?" Angel asked, jerking Spike's dick with rougher strokes, enjoying the way Spike's hips twitched up and down as he fucked into Angel's hand. "Because now that I think about it, I don't remember you asking."  
  
"Yes," Spike grunted, pushing up into Angel's hand.  
  
"Yes... what?" asked Angel.  
  
"Yes, I want it," Spike growled.  
  
Angel bit back a smirk. "What do you want, Spike?"  
  
"I want your fucking cock up my arse, you smug bastard."  
  
Angel smiled down at Spike, continuing to pull his cock roughly, the head still covered in fudge. "I know," he said. "Now ask me."  
  
Spike swallowed, his eyes trained on Angel's, annoyed but also incredibly aroused from all the licking and touching, and finally said, "Angel, will you please fuck me before I shove that bloody apple somewhere I'm fairly sure you won't like?" He gestured toward the apple with a nod.  
  
Angel pretended to mull this over. "Alright," he finally said, "but only because you asked so nicely." Keeping a hand wrapped tightly around Spike's cock, he reached for the cork plug with his other hand and began to slowly draw it out of Spike's body. He watched Spike's balls twitch up as the plug came out, Spike's dick flexing against his hand.  
  
"Still got... champagne," the blond told him, eyes closing as the cork came free in Angel's hand, his pink hole squeezing shut after it.  
  
Angel dropped the cork on the table and put two fingers back to Spike's asshole, briefly rubbing over the puckered skin before pushing them in. "Where, in here?" he teased, fingers sliding slickly inside the wet entrance. He could feel Spike's body grip him tight, and his cock pulsed in his pants, eager to be where his fingers were.  
  
"Fuck," Spike whispered. "Yeah."  
  
Angel's fingers were warm compared to the soft wet flesh of Spike's channel. He sank them in all the way, then slowly withdrew them from the cold passage and pressed them back in, pushing out against the yielding walls, feeling the muscles relax around him while Spike gasped softly. Then he withdrew his fingers completely and took hold of Spike's dish, dragging it right to the edge of the table. He knelt on the floor beside the table, his face level with Spike's ass, and pressed his palms to the pale cheeks, spreading him open, thumbs resting near the pink crinkle. Then he leaned forward and pressed his tongue to cool, slippery skin.  
  
"Oh, fuck..." Spike groaned, rolling his hips up to press his ass against Angel's mouth. Angel dragged the flat of his tongue over Spike's little hole again, pressing his thumbs apart against Spike's skin to hold him open. He licked a circle around the tiny pink entrance, then sealed his lips against it and dug the tip of his tongue inside. Spike's hips bucked up. "Ah!" he cried out as Angel wiggled his tongue.  
  
Angel was smiling when he pulled back. He pushed a thumb into the hole and hooked it around the edge, tugging to one side, then leaned close again and forced his tongue back in alongside it. Spike's whole body was trembling underneath Angel's hands and tongue as he slowly pulled his thumb out, leaving his tongue inside and sucking at the rim of soft skin between his lips. Spike moaned.  
  
As Angel withdrew his tongue, he continued to suck hard against the pink opening of Spike's body, using his thumbs to keep it from winking closed. He mouthed continuously over the small entrance, darting his tongue in and out while he sucked. Finally, Spike let out a soft gasp as a cold sip of liquid rushed into Angel's mouth. Angel swallowed the fizzy champagne and sucked again. He was rewarded with another little gush as Spike cursed quietly.  
  
"I can't... hold it in... with you doing that," Spike gritted out.  
  
Angel paused. "So don't hold it in," he said simply, then pressed his lips back to the slick opening and shoved his tongue inside, the tip of his nose pushing against Spike’s perineum. Spike let out a sharp breath, and this time when Angel pulled his tongue back, it was followed with a soft welling of champagne, which he lapped from Spike’s skin as it trickled out of his ass.  
  
"Fuck... oh God..." Spike groaned, fists clenched as Angel sucked the rest of the champagne from his puffy hole. "That feels... Christ!"  
  
When the cold liquid finally stopped flowing into Angel's mouth, he gave one last swirl of his tongue and pulled back, his lips and chin shiny with champagne. He stood and pulled up the bottom edge of his tank top, using it to wipe his mouth, then pulled the shirt off over his head. He dropped it on the floor and put his fingertips back to Spike's ass, rubbing over the slick puckered skin. As he pushed two fingers back inside, he asked calmly, "Is it all out?"  
  
Spike had his eyes closed tightly. "Yeah," he grunted.  
  
"And are you as drunk as I am?" Angel continued.  
  
Spike chuckled, then gasped as Angel twisted his fingers. "Yeah," he answered. "Maybe more."  
  
Angel nodded. "Good," he said. Keeping his fingers inside Spike, he used his other hand to undo his pants and push them down his hips, followed by his silk boxers. His erection stood out firmly from his body, curved slightly up. The feel of Spike clenching around his fingers made him swallow tightly, fighting to hold onto his control. He spread the two fingers apart, stretching the small wet entrance. "You ready for my cock?" he asked.  
  
"Would it make any difference at this point if I said no?" Spike responded breathlessly, pushing up against Angel's hand.  
  
Angel slid his fingers out of Spike's ass and positioned his dick where they had been. "No," he said, rubbing the head up and down over the pink crinkle. He started to nudge forward, then suddenly stopped and looked up at Spike's face, eyes dark. "Look at me," he said.  
  
Spike opened his eyes and looked up at Angel's face.  
  
"Ask me again," Angel said.  
  
"Bastard," muttered Spike. Then, "Angel, fuck me."  
  
Angel shifted his hips, just barely penetrating Spike, and then stopped again. "Beg."  
  
Spike gritted his teeth, then whispered, " _Please_ fuck me."  
  
"You can do better than that, Spike. Tell me how you want it."  
  
Spike swallowed hard and tried to think. "Want it... like..." His lust-clouded mind suddenly seized on a memory. "Like in St. Petersburg," he said. "Fast and hard, you holding me down with your body on top of mine so I can hardly move." He tried to thrust toward Angel to emphasize the point, but Angel was holding his hips so he couldn't. Spike tensed with anticipation. "You know what I like," he said. He could feel the head of Angel's dick pressed against his anus, stopped just there, torturing him. "I want it rough like that time in Madrid when you took me over an altar with dead nuns all about. I want to still feel you three days later, like in that alley in Paris when I could hardly walk afterwards. Want you to shag me so long I pass out from exhaustion, like you did in Rome in that stable... ahhh, fuck!"  
  
Angel had pushed forward, forcing his thick cock into Spike's ass without warning. "Shut up, Spike," he said quietly, watching with an intense and satisfied expression as Spike's face twisted with the sudden hurt and pleasure of the rough entrance. Spike's body gripped his dick like a tight wet fist, squeezing and relaxing in spasms as he tried to adjust. Then Angel pulled out slowly, cock dragging along Spike's sensitive insides, and thrust back in hard, his balls smacking against Spike's skin.  
  
"You slut," Angel murmured, drawing out and then forcing swiftly back in, driving a ragged moan from Spike's parted lips. "You never could get enough of my cock." He put his hands behind Spike's knees and rolled the blond's hips up to meet his next thrust. Spike's feet lifted off the dish and his hands, which were tied to them, moved as well.  
  
"You never... could get enough of... my tight arse," Spike barely managed to reply.  
  
Angel rolled his hips against Spike’s upturned ass, and they both exhaled audibly. "Because you wouldn't stop... shoving it in my face every chance you got," Angel argued, his eyelids fluttering closed briefly as Spike clenched around him. "Fuck, yeah..." He pulled almost all the way out and then shoved forward again, causing the table to rock slightly.  
  
Spike's only response was a quiet moan. He had his head tilted back on the little pillow, eyes scrunched closed as Angel began to thrust in and out of his body. His ass was stretched tight around the thick cock moving roughly inside him, and he gripped his ankles, spread his legs wider. The table started to rock back and forth steadily as Angel built up a hard pace.  
  
Angel cursed again and grabbed Spike's hips, dragging him closer. Spike's head came off his little pillow and hit the dish with a thunk, but neither one really noticed. Angel left one hand on the dish near Spike's hip and used the other to grab the back of Spike's knee, pushing his leg up again so that the blond's pelvis angled towards his thrusts. "This what you wanted, Spike?" Angel asked, his voice gravelly with lust. "Like feeling my dick in your ass?" He punctuated these comments with especially hard thrusts, as though to demonstrate his point.  
  
"It's... about... fucking... time," Spike answered raggedly.  
  
Angel dropped his elbow down to the dish at Spike's side, leaning over the cool body and pressing against him as he balanced on his palm and forearm, still holding one of the blond's legs back to angle his hips. Positioned like this, his body crushing Spike's to the table so he couldn't move, Angel's belly rubbed over Spike's tied cock continuously as he hunched against him. It wasn't just a happy accident. At first Spike was glad, arching up as well as he could to get more stimulation from Angel's firm stomach, but pretty soon the sensation began to drive him crazy, knowing that he couldn't come with the ribbon binding the base of his cock so tightly. He gritted his teeth and tried not to cry out in frustration.  
  
Angel knew when he hit Spike's sweet spot because of the strangled sound it forced from the blond's lips. He continued to thrust in that direction, aim careless enough that he only touched it every second or third stroke. He wanted this to last for a while, knew that if he concentrated too much on Spike's pleasure then Spike would start begging, and it would end too soon. He kept grinding against Spike's trapped dick though, stomach sliding over it constantly, smearing fudge between them. He realized suddenly that the music had stopped playing, but he couldn't say when that had happened. The only noises in the huge room now were the sticky smacking sounds of rough sex, the creaking of the table as it rocked beneath their weight, and the small grunts and gasps he and Spike made with every instroke of his cock.  
  
Angel swallowed and looked at Spike's face as he fucked him. Spike's eyes were squeezed shut, his black eyeliner smeared just enough to make him look completely debauched. He was breathing hard through his nose, his jaw clenched as Angel used him roughly against the table with rapid, nearly violent thrusts that shook his whole body. Angel held Spike down so effectively that the only thing he could move was his head, but Angel could feel Spike's body trying to move underneath him anyway, stomach muscles tensing as he tried to fuck back. Grip tightening on Spike's leg, Angel dropped his head down to Spike's chest and bit him.  
  
As soon as Angel's blunt teeth closed around Spike's flesh, the younger vampire ceased his movements. He held perfectly still as Angel pounded into him, shocks rippling through his body with each plunge of the thick cock in his ass. He opened his eyes and looked down at Angel, who had begun to growl quietly around the bite. Angel's eyes were a startling gold. Spike was about to ask just how long it had been since Angel had last gotten off, but Angel chose that moment to shift his hips slightly and began hitting Spike's happy place with every thrust, so when Spike opened his mouth, suddenly all he could say was, "Ahh! Ahh... Angel... fuck!"  
  
Angel kept his teeth closed firmly around the bit of flesh, not quite breaking the skin, but worrying it a little every time he fucked into Spike's body. Spike tried to relax, but the constant rubbing over his dick combined with the rough stimulation of his prostate and the feeling of Angel's teeth sunk into his chest were all too much, and he started tensing all over, his whole body strung tight in preparation for orgasm. Only, he couldn't orgasm. He let out an anguished sound but had a hard time finding the words to explain what was wrong. "Angel," he gasped, "please! ...Please - ahh!"  
  
Begging. Angel had known it would happen. Once they got to the begging, it never lasted long. He released the bit of bruised flesh from his mouth and began licking over it, Spike's body trembling beneath him. "Not... yet..." he murmured against the smooth skin of Spike's chest. He sped his thrusts, driving hard into Spike's ass. The blond felt tight all over, all his muscles flexed, and Angel could tell he was suffering just on the edge of release. Even his ass felt impossibly tighter around Angel's cock, and Angel dug his fingernails into Spike's leg, pushing it higher, bending the vampire almost in half underneath him as his own orgasm started to build up.  
  
"Please... Angel... untie... please..." Spike choked, agony sketched across his face as he looked helplessly at Angel, a thin sheen of sweat beginning to appear on his forehead.  
  
Angel knew his eyes were still yellow, and he tried to shake it off, blink away the demon. He didn't mean to get so worked up. He wanted to draw this out, stave off completion for as long as he could, but the waver in Spike's voice did things to him. He quickly hooked the blond's leg over his shoulder and then reached down between them, grabbed the end of the blue ribbon tied beneath Spike's balls, and yanked it undone, watching Spike's face the whole time.  
  
As soon as the ribbon loosened, Spike was coming. Angel fucked the orgasm right out of him, every thrust forcing a shot of cum out onto his stomach to be smeared between their bodies. Spike's mouth dropped open, his eyes shut tight as he gasped over and over. His fingers tightened around his ankles until his knuckles turned white. Angel's dick rubbed over his prostate again and again, prolonging his orgasm until it nearly hurt, and at the same time his wet cock was still being crushed between them.  
  
Angel continued to fuck him hard, watching Spike's face until his expression began to change from intense pleasure to near pain, and at the exact moment that it started to hurt, Angel came too. He pushed himself up from Spike's body and thrust deep, arching his back and coming hard into him with a curse as Spike's ass still clenched and relaxed around him from his own orgasm. Spike was breathing hard, watching Angel's face as he came.  
  
They stayed like that for a few moments afterwards, panting quietly and looking at each other, pleased expressions all around. Angel started to withdraw, then pushed back in slowly a couple of times, sending little waves of aftershock shudders through Spike's lax body. They both hissed softly as he finally pulled out all the way, a dribble of whitish fluid following, and gently set Spike's foot back on the dish. He peeled his hand off of Spike's leg, leaving marks where he'd gripped him so tightly, and looked at the blond's face again. Spike had his tongue curled behind his teeth, looking very satisfied with himself.  
  
"Shut up," Angel said quietly. He reached for the rope around Spike's left ankle and wrist and began to untie it, trying not to smile.  
  
"Didn't say anything," Spike said, still watching Angel's face, amused.  
  
Angel finished untying the blue silk rope and reached for the other one. "You were thinking pretty loud," he said.  
  
Spike didn't argue with that. "Been a while, has it?" he said with a grin. When Angel untied the other rope, Spike stretched his arms above his head lazily and let his legs dangle over the edge of the table, extending to full length after having been scrunched up for so long.  
  
Angel watched Spike's body as he stretched, muscles moving beneath his perfectly smooth skin. He thought about lying but figured there wasn't any point in it. "Yeah," he said. "A while."  
  
Spike noticed that Angel was looking at his stomach and glanced down, then trailed a finger through a puddle of his own cum. "Don't suppose Bill left us any napkins? Figures." He tensed in surprise when Angel leaned down and started to lick his belly, but quickly settled as the bigger vampire lapped up the mess pooled on his skin. He laid a hand on Angel's head and sighed.  
  
Angel licked all the cum from Spike's belly, then moved up and licked over his sore nipples briefly as well, then over the teeth marks he'd left on Spike's chest. Spike was taking deep, even breaths, relaxing under Angel's tongue, his hand resting on Angel's soft brown hair. Angel nudged Spike's legs apart and moved down again, began to sweep his tongue across Spike's well-used asshole, which made the blond shiver. After cleaning him up down there as well, Angel reached for Spike's half-soft cock.  
  
Spike tensed again as Angel pulled back his foreskin and gently licked at the fudge still smeared on the head. Despite his over-sensitivity there by this point, he didn't try to stop Angel finishing his dessert. He just curled his toes and tangled his fingers into Angel's hair, bearing it. Until Angel began to use his teeth.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Spike gasped, tightening his grip on Angel's hair. "You fucking sadist!"  
  
Angel chuckled. "It's the only way to get this stuff off," he said. He scraped his teeth over Spike's cockhead again.  
  
"Christ," Spike grunted. He didn't, Angel noticed, try to push him away.  
  
Angel used his teeth once more, causing Spike's body to jerk on the table, then swallowed the sweet fudge. He began soothing Spike's spongy flesh with his tongue as Spike held his head in place and groaned softly. Angel felt him start to fully regain his erection. Suddenly, he let go of Spike's cock and stood up straight.  
  
Spike's eyes, which had been half-closed, opened. "You don't have to stop, you know," Spike told him. "I'm okay with it. Honestly."  
  
Angel smiled. "Not stopping. Postponing. I thought we could take this somewhere a little more comfortable."  
  
"Yeah, alright," Spike said. He looked around. "Like the floor, maybe?"  
  
"Like my penthouse." Angel stooped and grabbed his pants, pulled them up. He fastened them and then glanced around the room. They were completely alone. Thinking back to what Bill had said earlier, he snapped his fingers once and was unsurprised to see the waiter emerge from thin air.  
  
Ignoring the naked vampire on the table, Bill turned to Angel and asked, "How was everything, Mr. Angel? Did you find your dessert satisfactory?"  
  
Angel threw a quick smile Spike's way and nodded. "Very satisfactory," he said. "In fact, I was wondering if I could order something to go."  
  
Bill smiled pleasantly. "I'm sure that can be arranged," he said.  
  
*


End file.
